


Fantasia

by anonomousfan



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonomousfan/pseuds/anonomousfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brightest of lights produce the darkest of shadows. What will Kimiko need to do in order to survive her own world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kimiko yawned tiredly. She glanced around the room from her table, sizing up the guests. They were clustered in groups, talking animatedly. A man shook hands with another cheerily. A woman constantly fawned over another's dress, throwing out complements as if she were tossing rice at a wedding. Nothing but smiles were exchanged and only honey dripped from their mouths. The room was bright and big, the white and lilac color scheme making the lavish ballroom look twice its grand size. Designer dresses twirled about the dance floor and expensive champagne went down throats encased in diamonds and platinum. Light music flitted through the room, a waltz perfectly suited for the occasion. Such was the life of carless grandeur that the wealthy lived in.

It was a mask, really. Just a mask to hide grotesque monsters. It isn't obvious at a glance. It looks wonderfully inviting but Kimiko knew the truth. This was nothing but folly. The man was shaking hands with the one whose business he had purposefully caused to fail. It left room for his own company to buy it out, making millions in the process. The other doesn't know this yet but he will get the news tonight. A phone call will be made at the hotel where he is languishing with his mistress and he will go home to his trophy wife and lonely children to tell them that their lives have ended. He wife will leave him to live with her boyfriend, the children will despise him, and his mistress will have no reason to stay. By the end of the month he will have put a gun in his mouth and died a lonely death in a shabby apartment downtown, a bankrupt man with four lines in the newspaper for remembrance.

That woman is sleeping with the man married to the woman whose dress she is extolling enthusiastically. The poor thing has no idea that the reason her husband will not be at the house when she gets home is not because of an unexpectedly longer business meeting, but rather because he is enthusiastically ravishing the flesh of the new friend she has just made. Kimiko pitied the woman. Anna was her name. She was married to Richard Warden, the young suave CEO of Warren co., a very powerful oil company based in the United Kingdom. Kimiko was sort of friends with Anna. The woman was new to this world and was completely oblivious to the grime. Richie, as she liked to call him, had swept her out of her waitress apron, literally. The man had managed to coerce her into the back alley of the restaurant to have his way with her. That would have been the end of that had she not wound up with child. The two had been married within months. Anna had gushed to her about now much Richard loved her enough to marry her and embrace his new and unexpected family. Anna called it love at first sight but Kimiko called saving face for an old and prominent family, after all their child was barely a month od and he was already seducing others to the alley.

She should probably be making an attempt to be social, for her father's sake at least. He was the only reason she still went to these things after all. His company was very prominent in high society so the man was hard pressed to keep up a good image, hence the reason why he was hosting this charity banquet. Naturally he begged Kimiko to attend. He should have known that she wouldn't refuse. She attends every important function her family is invited to when she can. In fact, she is the only one out of the four monks who is allowed such freedom to leave China when she pleases. Fung had said that ones devotion to their family is one of the most important virtues a person can have and helping the family business was included in that. The boys were slightly jealous, she knew, of the fact that they were forced to stay and work while she got to go to fun exciting parties of glamour.

'Fun indeed,' she thought with a wry smile as she spied another middle-aged woman trying to seduce the bartender. Her father had insisted on an open bar and the poor young man manning the counter looked completely at a loss on how to deal with the overzealous females who had been hounding him all night. Kimiko briefly considered going to help the poor boy out of his predicament. She was a Xiaolin monk after all and helping the innocent from the claws of misfortune was part of the job, even if the evildoers were just enthusiastic cougars. Plus, it would relieve the incessant boredom that had been plaguing her all night. This plan was ruined, however, when she spotted a figure quickly approaching her. Kimiko froze and resisted the urge to flee form the table when the young man stopped in front of her with what she assumed was supposed to be a seductive smile. He placed his arm on the back of her chair before leaning down above her.

" Ohayo, Kimi-Chan," he said in probably the most cheesy, clichéd seductive tone she had ever heard in her life. Kimiko nearly gagged at the foreigner's sad attempt to speak in her native tongue and the informal way in which he greeted her.

"Konichiwa, Neely-San," she replied with annoyance. Mr. Neely gave her an expression of mock affront.

"Why, Kimiko I thought we were on a first name basis long ago, why greet me with such formality? I must insist you call me Ed."

Kimiko forced a strained smile to spread across her face. She had to remain calm because Tim's father was one of her father's top investors, second only to another in financial aid. They were already on shaky ground with the Neely's after the marriage ordeal. When she was little her father had wanted to secure his budding company's investments. The best way to do this would have been to have Kimiko join the family of one of his investors through marriage. His top investor, single and with no family to give Kimiko trouble, would have been perfect but the man had respectively declined the offer on the gounds of the wide age gap that would be between them when Kimiko came of age. The next best choice was Edward Neely, whose father owned the most prominent banking company in America, and who was only three years older than Kimiko. The two children had met and gotten along well enough and both families heartily agreed with the match, so the arrangement was made. Unfortunately, when Kimiko turned thirteen she had been invited to the Xiaolin temple as the new dragon of fire. Her father, after learning the importance of her duty to the world, agreed to allow her to leave. Monks could not marry so naturally the arranged marriage made barely five years ago was canceled.

Needless to say, the Neely's were not pleased and the canceled marriage was quite the scandal. Many people simply could not understand why she would leave her obligations to devote herself to a life of service and poverty. They looked down on her and she could hear the whispers of "temple urchin" and "kung foo monkey" to this day. Surprisingly, Edward's father did not back out of his investment saying that the business worth of Mr. Tohomiko's company was simply greater than a failed engagement. Unfortunately for Kimiko, Edward simply refused to leave her alone. He was determined to marry her and become the heir of the company. They may have been good friends as children but his attitude completely soured. He was handsome enough, with golden blond hair and baby blue eyes, but in all her twenty years Kimiko had never met anyone so obnoxiously awful. And to think, had she not gone to the temple she would probably be married to this bastard by now.

"I'm sorry if I offend you Mr. Neely," Kimiko replied with the most demure tone she could muster, "but I am simply not comfortable with such familiarity, we don't have that kind of relationship anymore you see."

Edward leaned in closer and she could smell the garlic from the overpriced pasta that had been served for dinner.

"I hope that changes very soon." He replied barely above a whisper, his garlic breath fanning across her face. He bent his head down to kiss her neck, exposed by her elaborate up-do, before she lightly pushed him away politely.

"Mr. Neely," she said after he reached his full height again with a frown, "You must know that my situation prevents such a thing."

She stood up and faced Edward, her cherry red gown billowing around her legs.

"I really must be going. It was lovely speaking with you." She said, turning to leave him.

A hand tightly grasping her forearm prevented her from doing so. She turned back to see Edward wearing a charming smile once again. He gestured to the ballroom floor where the last song was finishing up.

"I must insist on a dance before you go." He said with a gleam in his eyes that she didn't particularly care for.

"I'm sorry but I must decline, I have a prior engagement." She replied trying her hardest not to rip her arm out of his grasp and dislocate his shoulder in the process.

"I insist." He replied, beginning to tug her towards the dance floor.

He was practically dragging her to the point where Kimiko decided to be assertive. She tugged her arm out of his hand with the least amount of strength she could and frowned at up at him. He loomed over her, being over six feet tall, but she was undaunted.

"I appreciate the offer Mr. Neely, I really do but I need to be somewhere." She said with urgency, desperate to avoid him.

He looked unconvinced.

"Where do you have to be?" he asked with a frown as if he knew she was avoiding him on purpose. "Perhaps," he added slyly, "I could escort you there."

Kimiko desperately racked her brain for an excuse that would not require his presence. She heard a waltz, slow and romantic starting and she realized she was running out of time. Then, suddenly, she spied a couple walking onto the dance floor and was struck with an idea.

"I have a dance." She said.

"A dance?"

"Yes, I promised someone a dance."

He looked unconvinced and eyed her skeptically.

"Really?" he said, "With whom?"

Kimiko froze and Edward gave her a triumphant look. She searched around desperately but already knew it was futile.

"Yes, I do." she said nervously.

He looked like a predator that had just trapped his prey.

"With who, Kimiko?" He pressed. He moved to grab her arm again but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"With me."

Edward angrily turned his head to look at the offender. Kimiko froze, her face going pale. Standing there, wearing a tux and an equally sexy smirk was Chase Young.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward glared at the man who had so rudely interrupted his moment with Kimiko. The irritated malice in his eyes was evident as he switched his personality from the charming mask of the social world to the selfish sadism that was his true personality. Chase ignored the man completely and stepped past his shoulder to offer his hand to the still frozen Kimiko.

"Tohomiko-san," he said with polite charm. His voice shook Kimiko from her stupor and she smiled stonily in return, taking his warm hand into hers.

"Shall we then, Mr. Young."

Kimiko wrenched her other arm out of Edwards grasp, causing him to flinch slightly at the surprising strength the small woman had. He quickly recovered however and rudely grabbed Chase by the arm with the complete attitude of a petulant child.

"Excuse me," he said loudly as Chase turned to face him with amusement, "I wasn't finished speaking with Miss Tohomiko." Using his height at as an advantage, Edward loomed over the shorter man with a frown. Chase fought the urge to laugh at this pathetic mortal's attempt to intimidate him. Kimiko nearly face palmed, instead choosing to pinch the bridge of her nose

"My good sir," he replied with venomous civility, "I do believe that your time with the young lady here has come to an end. I have already reserved her company for the night." He gestured around the room, "and there are plenty of lonely ladies hoping for a dance or two. I'm sure," he added with a sardonic smile, "there are plenty of other ripe fortunes to pilfer among them."

Kimiko giggled despite herself. Edward was completely affronted and his flustered face was priceless as Chase calmly plucked the man's hand from his arm.

"If you'll excuse us," he said, turning to once again lead the still giggling Kimiko to the dance floor. A boisterous laugh halted their progress. The two turned to see that Edward had apparently regained his composure, again.

"Jealously is a nasty beast Mr. Young. I'm sure you have heard of the great Neely's. It is only natural for a humbler man to display his animosity towards those who have fared better in the world. Where I lack in verbal sparring I make up for in my extravagance. I do not blame your envy little china man." He finished with a boisterous laugh.

Chase looked at Kimiko in exasperation.

"You attract the most obnoxious suitors, were you really engaged to this man?"

"Unfortunately." Kimiko replied blandly.

"Your father really does not know how to look underneath the underneath."

"I'll let you win the next time we battle if you get him off my back."

Chase raised his eyebrows, "A Xiaolin making an offer to a Heylin? Is his breath really that putrid?"

Kimiko laughed before replying seriously, "I have the urge to shower every time he touches me."

Chase snickered in amusement, "My, just what would everyone at the temple think if they heard what was coming out of your mouth?"

Edward, after ending his laughter, heard snippets of the conversation and unfortunately came to a very foolish and very wrong conclusion about this rude man.

"Ah, I see," he said with an insulting gleam in his eyes, "Your one of those little temple urchins. A fellow Kong Fu monkey eh? Did you come to save your little friend?" Edward puffed his chest, "sorry to say but you really can't compete with this! While don't you stick with that little hovel of a temple you have back in China and those sheen won doo dads." He laughed again, obnoxiously.

Chase's eye twitched and a vein nearly popped on Kimiko's forehead. She growled in anger, moving to step up to Edward and give him a good punch in the face before Chase put a hand in front of her, effectively blocking the path.

"Forget the deal Kimiko," Chase said in irritation, "I need no payment to deal with this wasted worm of humanity." He then stalked up to Edward, a malicious gleam in his eyes that made Kimiko nervous. She really hoped he wouldn't do anything to extreme. If he got dangerous she would be obligated to stop him. No matter how much she despised Edward, she really didn't want to have a mega magical throwdown in he middle of her father's charity banquet. She had a feeling that none of the guests would appreciate that.

Kimiko was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Edward's laughter slowly taper off nervously. Kimiko looked to the two men to find that Chase was now glowering at him menacingly, his shorter height doing nothing to decrease the terrifying look on his face. His pupils had gone reptilian and an ominous aura spread around him. Edward gulped nervously despite his previous bravado and Chase finally spoke, softly but dangerously.

"I do not appreciate you referring the martial arts, something that is way beyond your puny brains comprehension, in such a demeaning manner, especially" Chase smiled cruelly jabbing the now quivering man's stomach, making him squeak, " since those skills could allow me to rip your liver out and show it to you within a second."

Seeing the pure sadism in those reptilian slits, Edward suddenly realized that he had just been insulting a Heylin, a very, very powerful Heylin whose very aura was making his knees quiver. He had heard about these people who were the exact opposite of the gentle Xiaolin monks, the opposing forces of evil who would stoop to any low to get what they wanted. Their reputation was fearsome but it was actually quite rare to find an especially dangerous one, much like a truly powerful Xiaolin was hard to come by. This man must be in the top tier to have such power. Edward cursed his luck and let out a shriek when Chase jabbed him again.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order, hmm?" he said with a cruel smile bringing his face almost nose to nose with Edward's.

"Chase," Kimiko said in warning, "knock it off before you start a ruckus."

Edward froze, finally realizing why the name Young sounded so familiar.

"Ch-chase Young? You're the Chase Young?" Edward was now ten times more afraid at the notion that he had been antagonizing one of the most powerful men in the world.

"Oh hush fire dragon," Chase said in reply to Kimiko, his demeanor lightening considerably as he backed away from Edward,

"I only intended to scare him a bit."

And he had done just that, although "a bit" was a rather large understatement, considering that Edward looked like he was about to pee his pants, run away shrieking, or both. Kimiko began to pity the man. Sure he was a scumbag, but Chase had gone a little overboard. To be completely honest though, she was happy that the line of work she was in was rightly defended, even if it was way overdone.

"I think you have scared him enough." She said, trying to rescue the poor man form his foolish blunder. "Lets go before we make a scene."

Chase smiled, turning to Kimiko, and his sudden change in mood only served to make Edward more nervous.

"Of course Miss Tohomiko," he said, all trace of malice gone form his voice, "I wouldn't want to make your father look bad now would I?" Chase turned back to Edward, clapping a hand on the poor man's shoulder causing him to let out a tiny yelp.

"I do apologize young one, it seems as if I have gotten a little carried away in my attempt to teach you a bit about propriety. Now," Chase moved his hand from Edward's shoulder to his back, "Why don't you run along before I tell your father about your rude behavior towards Mr. Tohomiko's top investor." With that Chase shoved Edward forward with just enough force to cause the boy to trip over his own two feet as he fled in terror. Kimiko watched the poor boy make a terrified beeline for the exit before she rounded on Chase with a glare.

"Was that really necessary Chase?" Kimiko said, rolling her eyes.

"Please Kimiko, for insulting my life's work in such a manner, he was lucky he had gotten off with such a mild punishment. If he wasn't Richard's son and we weren't in a crowded ballroom I would have most certainly followed though on my threat and then some. You act like you wanted me to start something," Chase smirked, "Are you that eager for a fight?"

Kimiko huffed, knowing that Chase would have never ruined the banquet like that. She was just so bored, especially since she had to be cordial to Chase given the circumstances. With more and more Wu being found, less and less showdowns have been occurring. She was getting restless and she hated the fact that a small part of her was hoping for a conflict.

"Shall we then?"

"Wha- oh." Kimiko smiled sheepishly realizing that she had been getting lost in her thoughts. She stared at Chase's outstretched hand and sobered. She eyed him warily.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"What could I possibly do? It's just a dance, really."

Kimiko looked unconvinced.

"I don't know…"

"Kimiko, I have known your father since before you were born, and I watched you grow up. Your father's company has been a great source of revenue for me and I have no desire to change that. Regardless of where we stand on the battlefield, I have no desire to damage my assets. Harming you would certainty do just that."

Well, he did have a point. There really was no reason for him to do anything. As long as nobody at the temple heard about this then it would be fine. 'Ah well," Kimiko thought with a sigh, "Its not everyday that a girl gets a dance with a handsome Chinese warlord, might as well live a little.

"Well?" Chase said, hand still extended expectantly.

"All right." Kimiko replied after an uncertain glance to the dance.

Chase took her hand, the warmth of his skin surprising Kimiko. Another waltz was beginning just in time for the to partners to arrive.

"Don't worry Kimiko," Chase said when they stopped to take their positions. He placed a firm hand at the small of her back as she put her arm lightly on his shoulder.

"I don't bite, well not too much."


	3. Chapter 3

Kimiko stared at Chase's hand clasped softly around hers as he led her to the dance floor. Maybe it was because they were supposed to be sworn enemies or the fact that she was eight years old that last time she held his hand like this but Kimiko felt decidedly awkward. Chase stopped suddenly as they reached the center of the floor. He turned, giving Kimiko and expectant look, his hand still attached to hers. Kimiko sighed but relented to his silent request, placing her free hand on his shoulder as he placed his own on her lower back, keeping a respectable distance.

"This is weird." She said after they had gotten in step with the music. She looked up at his face and fought the urge to blush at the nearness of it. She had nearly forgotten how handsome he was given that all she saw him wearing these days were heavy armor and a menacing sneer. A small smirk spread on his face as he regarded her observation.

"Just what is so odd about our nearness?" He inquired after a moment with more amusement than genuine curiosity. Kimiko gave him a look.

"Yeah because a Heylin and a Xiaolin dancing together with no bloodshed is just an everyday occurrence." Kimiko replied with biting sarcasm.

"I've been your friend longer than I've been your enemy." He remarked casually. "In fact," he continued, mirth filling his eyes, "I do believe we were engaged at some point."

"For the five minutes it took for you to turn my father down!" Kimiko sputtered, her face turning red as Chase began to laugh.

"You were always so easily flustered as a child and I see you haven't broken the habit."

Kimiko glared as he spun her out, her face maintain its color.

"You shouldn't say such things so casually!" she snapped, "People might get the wrong idea."

"It was for a couple of minutes at most, before I informed your father that I had no intention of marrying in the coming decades. Although," his look became a bit playful and Kimiko saw the slightest gleam of mischief in his eyes, "I occasionally find myself regretting my decision seeing the beauty you have become."

With that, the music slowly came to an end and Kimiko didn't know whether to be flattered at the compliment or completely mortified that Chase Young of all people was flirting with her. Chase, for his part, appeared to be utterly amused at her reaction to his teasing.

"You're being awfully nice today," Kimiko remarked as her and Chase made their way out of the crowd, "seeing as the last time we met you drop kicked me into a mountain."

Choosing to ignore the rather amusing fact that she wouldn't acknowledge his earlier comment, he pulled out Kimiko's chair as they reached her table. She sat with a frown, staring at him with slight suspicion.

"I'm in a rather amiable mood today and if you must know," he added, "You're father was beaming with pride when I told him you survived one of my blows."

Kimiko glared.

"That must have been after the terrified phone call I got from him."

"Well he did have a little fuss at first."

"You cracked my rib."

"You shouldn't have charged me then."

"You shouldn't be plotting to destroy the world."

Chase sighed in mock exasperation and pulled out the chair next to hers before seating himself. Leaning back with his legs crossed, he rested his elbow on the back of the chair, taking a perfectly relaxed posture. It was silent for a few moments as Chase regarded Kimiko with her crossed arms and stiff posture. He inwardly chuckled at the thought of her stomping her foot like a petulant child. Memories of her toddler self doing just that passed through his thoughts causing him to huff in amusement, gaining Kimiko's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

Kimiko scoffed and turned her head away angrily, red teasing her cheeks. She decided to ignore him, hoping he would get bored once she stopped fueling his entertainment. After ten minutes passed, it was so quiet that she though he had left. Her hopes were dashed as she turned her head and found him still sitting there, sipping some water with a neutral expression. He spotted her looking at him and gave a little wave.

"Yes, I'm still here." He said, placing his drink back on to the table silently. Kimiko narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a stony glare. If she couldn't bore him away then maybe her ill will would repel him. Chase, for his part, seemed completely unaffected if not amused.

"Unfortunately I won't be going anywhere for quite a bit." He stated calmly.

"Well why the hell not!" Kimiko said her voice rising with agitation.

"Well," he replied, holding up a place card with his name on it, "This is my seat for one." He finished nonchalantly as Kimiko's ire only rose.

"Just because it's your seat doesn't mean you have to stay on it." She gestured to the other guests, most of which had left their seats to dance or socialize. Kimiko herself would be among this group if people would actually talk to her. Unlike Chase, who seemed to be popular despite his questionable occupation, she actually had an excuse to be a wallflower. Though in his defense, not many knew the extent of what he did.

"That's not really the reason why I'm here." Chase's now serious tone caught Kimiko's attention. His face had lost all trace of amusement, with a slight frown gracing his features. Kimiko was beginning to feel worried.

"Why are you here Chase, if not to bother me?"

Chase was silent for a moment, debating whether he should tell her or not. His reluctance only served to increase her worry. After about a minute of tense silence Chase spoke.

"Toshiro asked me."

Kimiko raised her eyebrows, wondering why a request from her father would be so serious. The fact that Chase was eyeing her warily only served to stoke the fire of her suspicions.

"Why did my father ask you to stay with me?"

His silence only proved to her that she would not be happy with what he had to say.

"I'm only telling you this because it's your right to know but before I say anything you must promise not to cause a scene." Chase said, staring at her intently.

It wasn't his intention to tell Kimiko of Toshiro's plans but he couldn't help himself. Bitter memories of a young girl fifteen hundred years ago in a similar position had passed though his mind along with a promise made to prevent anyone else he met to be as ignorant as she had been.

"I'll be fine." Kimiko said, eager to find out what her father was hiding form her.

Chase sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Bracing himself for the freak out that he knew was going to occur despite her promise to the contrary, he spoke,

"You're father asked me to be a liaison between you and any potential suitors tonight as well as drive away the unfit ones."

"What?"

The ice-cold venom in her tone was unmistakable along with the heating aura that was beginning to surround her. Chase sat up in his chair as the tablecloth she was clutching on to began to singe. He tensed his muscles, ready to restrain her if necessary. He eyed the heat that was beginning to burn through the fabric.

"You need to calm down before you start a fire." Chase said calmly but firmly. Kimiko stared at him in indignation.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" She nearly screeched. Chase counted his luck that the music was too loud for the other guests to hear her out burst.

"After everything I've done for him he wants to have me quit the Xiaolin and marry me off to some rich, advantageous SON OF A BITCH!" The section of cloth in her hand burst into a tiny flame. Before she could continue Chase leaned over and slammed his hand over the table, both extinguishing the flame and crushing her hand. Kimiko gasped at the pain but ended her tirade.

"You're being irresponsible." Chases said. Feeling the heat that was beginning to scorch his skin die down, he released his hold on Kimiko's hand. She was quiet, however he could still feel the waves of fury radiating form her even after she regained control of her element. They were lucky that one of the guests hadn't seen her little outburst lest the whole party be horrified. They sat in silence for a few moments before Kimiko spoke.

"Why?" She said in quiet fury.

"You know why."

Kimiko put her head in her hands. She knew why but she didn't want to acknowledge it, hadn't acknowledged it since that fateful day when she was fourteen. In the back of her mind she always knew this would happen some day.

"With Kenji gone, he felt this was the most logical choice for him to make." Chase said, trying to at least defend his good friend's mentality.

"I know that!" Kimiko snapped. She said nothing more for a good twenty minutes. They sat there, Kimiko refusing to take her face from her hands while Chase stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"I wont get married. I won't let him." She said looking up at Chase with determination.

He appeared to be debating with himself and Kimiko realized that this was not the only secret she didn't know about. Suddenly Chase looked her straight in the eye, making Kimiko fell a bit intimidated.

"Since we are on the topic of marriage I feel that there is something else I should warn you of." He said. Kimiko could see a trace of uncertainty in his eyes and she began to sense that the situation was about to get much worse.

"What is it?" She asked hesitantly, afraid of what he was about to say.

"If your father doesn't marry you off than the Xiaolin will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chase eyed Kimiko as she sat frozen in her seat, staring at him with a mix of shock and confusion. Chase winced inwardly as his mouth erupted into white-hot pain, the consequence for his previous statement. He was thankful, however, that Kimiko did not erupt into a second wave of fury. The time it took her to regain her composer gave him enough time to regain the use of his voice.

Completely unaware of Chase's pained expression, Kimiko made an almost silent inquiry.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know much about it." He replied and Kimiko knew something was strange as his reply seemed strained, almost as if he was having trouble breathing, along with the fact that she easily saw through his lie, something that would be normally impossible to detect when conversing with the man.

"You're lying." She accused and Chase cursed inwardly as his throat began to burn. Any more discussion of this and he would be unable to hide the agony that was slowly crawling down his windpipe. His hate for the Xiaolin was magnified as he thought of the past and his inability to do anything about it.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes as Chase ignored her statement, instead choosing to quickly snatch the water from the table and chug it down before slamming the glass back onto the surface and rubbing his throat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kimiko snapped, her frustration at the lack of answers palpable. After a suspiciously long moment, Chase replied in a pained voice,

"Nothing,"

"Bullshit, I need answers and I know you have them."

"I don't know anything!" he replied, the fury in his voice surprising Kimiko but failing to deter her.

"If you don't know anything that why are you making such a scene?"

"My throat hurts, they must have used lemons in the pasta."

"What?"

"I'm allergic to lemons" he clarified, hoping such a ridiculous lie would satisfy Kimiko's prodding. He hated himself for being so weak. The pain was making his mind hazy. He needed to get Kimiko off of the subject. Luckily Kimiko seemed to buy the lie, looking slightly concerned.

"Do you need me to get you a Benadryl or something?"

Despite his pain, Chase looked at her in amusement, trying to keep up his usual attitude.

"A Xiaolin feeling concerned for someone like me? And yet, you were earlier raving about how improper our current situation was."

Kimiko scowled, "Well I can't find out about this whole marriage business until you're fixed up, seeing as I can barely understand your raspy speech at the moment."

"Don't worry about what I said earlier," Chase replied shakily as the receding pain began to blossom anew, "It was just a rumor I heard in passing, nothing more."

Kimiko's face blossomed into relief. She couldn't think of any reason why Chase would know about such a strange plan in the Xiaolin world. He was likely just trying to rile her, plans that were thwarted by his apparent allergic reactions. There likely was no such rumor, she reasoned.

"Trying to save face huh." The woman replied smugly and Chased realized the conclusion that Kimiko had reached. He thanked the Gods that this discussion would finally end. The pain began to recede and Chase regained a slightly stronger voice.

"Yes, well, I do make sport out of emotional manipulation." He said, feeding Kimiko's misinterpretation of events. Hoping to change the subject, Chase pointed to a man across the room.

"Ah, there is your father."

Kimiko followed Chase's gesture and saw her father on the far side of the room, animatedly discussing something with Richard Neely. The thought of his son's earlier shame filled her with amusement and her mood improved drastically. Chase also seemed to be looking better, appearing much more relaxed as he caught her father's attention and beckoned him over. The relief that Kimiko felt on his improved condition startled her but she attributed it to old childhood memories resurfacing. He wasn't the Chase that she adored as a child any longer. An enemy was an enemy, no matter how dear to her he had been in the past.

She was shook from her thoughts as the subject of her musings leaned into her from behind, the sudden action completely startling Kimiko, who had never noticed Chase leave his chair.

"I was not lying about our earlier conversation concerning Toshiro. Now may be the time to discuss this with him." He whispered into her ear as the man in question began strolling towards the two. Had Kimiko's mood not completely soured at that moment, she may have been more bothered by the feel of his warm breath against her ear. The involuntary shiver that ravaged her spine as Chase disappeared went unnoticed as Kimiko glowered at her approaching Father, whose happy face began to deteriorate as he noticed the icy glare

Kimiko was sending his way.

There was some serious explaining to be done.

The prospect of getting answers form her father provided a distraction form the terrifying thought in he back of her mind.

Chase Young never admits to a lie.

Black magic crackled through the air as Chase appeared in his citadel. His car warriors perked at the sound of their master's return but kept their distance as they noticed his anxiety. Chased crossed the atrium, barely noticing Wuya seated leisurely on his throne as he passed.

"Enjoy your little soiree?" She asked saucily.

"Get the fuck of my throne." Chase replied stonily, not even glancing in the witch's direction as he briskly walked to his chambers. The sound of a slamming door reverberated throughout the halls. Wuya raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"Who put a bee in his panties."

After slamming the door to his bedroom, Chase loosened his collar before seating himself at the foot of his bed. He rubbed at his throat, still slightly sore from his earlier predicament.

"Dammit."

What had led him to say such a thing, knowing that it would only activate the curse placed upon him by those damned elders? He never planned on saying anything regarding the matter of Kimiko's eligibility as a bride. Not that he really could say much more than a sentence or two, but the seed was still planted in the woman's mind. Every rational part of his brain told him not to risk it, but the distress on Kimiko's face got to him. He knew he should never have gotten close to the Tohomiko family. Attachments were weakness in his world, but after fifteen hundred years, Chase broke his silent vow to never have emotional attachments.

Toshiro had become such an important friend to him. The man had been earnest and honest from the very moment he had met Chase when he was a teenager. He accepted Chase on a level the man had never seen from another human. There was no deception in him and that level of trust allowed the two to build a strong partnership. Together they built Toshiro's company form scratch and Chase was beside the man throughout everything. Toshiro was the closest thing Chase had to a best friend.

Chase introduced him to Yumi, the beautiful and loving woman who would become his adoring wife. Chase was present at the birth of the two's beautiful daughter, whom had taken a particular shine to since day one. He remembered on that beautiful spring day when he was given the honor of bestowing a name to the child in thanks, they had said, for bring them together. He was there on that rainy when Toshiro's world shattered as the birth of Kenji three years later had taken a fatal tale on Yumi. With Kenji requiring twenty four hour care and the man being so distraught, Toshiro was simply unable to provide for the toddler Kimiko like he should, forcing Chase to take her into his care. The five years she spent in his home changed his life as the little girl wormed her way into his heart. She was a beacon of light in his otherwise dark and desolate existence, providing something new to the eternity that had begun to tear at his sanity. The child had become so precious to him, and when he began to teach her some martial arts and discovered her affinity to the fire element, he vowed to never let true harm come upon her. Truth be told, when he discovered her recruitment as the dragon of fire he was silently relieved that she would be taken under the wing of a safe organization. The last thing he wanted her to do was follow his path. So, as much as it pained him, he knew having her as his enemy was best for her own growth.

These circumstances did not, however, make her any less dear to him. When he discovered the plans laid out for her he vowed to stop them at any cost. He knew what being a bride in the Xiaolin meant, had witnessed and been subsequently silenced to the secret atrocity done behind closed doors. He had already lost one important person to the horrid tradition, he wasn't about to loose another. Chased rubbed his throat a bit more forcefully at the memory of that past tragedy. He needed to act fast.

A groom has already been chosen.


	5. Chapter 5

The pure rage simmering in Kimiko's mind was palpable as she watched her father move towards her with a happy smile, as if he weren't attempting to map out his child's entire life behind her back. Opposite, however, of his seemingly cheerful expression were his eyes, whose nervous gleam meant that he likely realized his secret plan had been compromised. His anxiety came to be increasingly apparent as he puttered to a stop before his seated daughter, awkwardly fiddling with the back of the chair Chase had recently vacated.

"Kimiko! Sweetheart, how are you?" he asked with poorly fabricated cheer.

"Just fine Dad, Considering the circumstances." And really, she was in a way. The fact that nothing was enveloped in a blazing inferno at the moment was a testament to just how fine she was. However, She was unable to hide the tendrils of ice that were woven into her chipper tone. Toshiro chuckled nervously, fully aware of the explosive anger simmering just below the surface, a volcano just waiting to erupt at the slightest provocation.

"Ah. Yes…well," he began unsure of how to proceed, "you know those stiff society types! Always a bit of a chore." They both knew that the haughty patrons of the gala were not the topic of this discussion and Kimiko's glowering stare warned him that his attempts of diversion were not appreciated. Toshiro shifted his eyes, both to avoid the discomfort of his daughter's glare and to find some way to steer the conversation from the deadly path it was regressing to.

"Did I mention how lovely you look tonight?" He tried, awkwardly seating himself on the chair before him, nearly tumbling over from his nervous haste to be seated.

"Thank you Father, I must admit that I look simply ravishing tonight don't I?" Kimiko replied, narrowing her eyes with a sneering sort of frown.

Oh dear, Toshiro thought, she was talking like Chase. She only talked like Chase when she was particularly enraged. Toshiro had nothing to say in reply and a tense silence commenced between them. After a moment Kimiko decided to cut to the point.

"I'm sure you were planning on my propensity towards being perfectly fashionable for this event."

Toshiro swallowed thickly, sensing defeat. He slumped in his seat with a sigh, staring down at the intricately embroidered carpet while cursing Chase for indirectly teaching Kimiko his word games.

"So I guess you found me out then?" He finally conceded, bracing himself for the coming storm as Kimiko dropped her façade and molded her face into a stormy expression.

"What the fuck Dad."

"You know why, Kimiko." He replied, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Kimiko had a distinct feeling of Déjà vu as she thought of her earlier discussion with Chase. Not wanting to bring up Kenji again, Kimiko chose not to push her father on his ridiculous reason at the moment, instead choosing a different angle to pursue.

"And just how, exactly, did you think you could pull this off without me knowing about it!" She bit harshly. Toshiro sighed yet again.

"I would have told you about it eventually."

"Eventually!" She replied incredulously, her voice rising, "When exactly was eventually Dad? After you tricked me into signing the marriage license!"

"Kimiko…" Toshiro began warningly as her increasingly loud voice began to draw the attention of nearby guests. If Kimiko noticed she certainly didn't do anything about it. In fact, her voice seemed to only get higher as she continued her tirade.

"You even brought Chase into this! Do you forget that he is my enemy now! Furthermore, what kind woman has an escort in this day and age! This isn't the feudal era! I'm not some kind of commodity you can pawn off to you investors! Do you even care about…"?

"Enough!" The bellowing shout silenced Kimiko into a shocked stupor. If heads hadn't been turning before at Kimiko's increasingly loud screech they certainly were now at the uncharacteristic shout from their usually mild mannered host. A dead silence descended over the ballroom as even the music had stuttered to a halt. The distinct sound of a champagne glass shattering echoed feebly through the silent room. If Toshiro noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere he didn't show it, only staring at his daughter in resignation.

"You will let me explain myself before you start making wild accusations and embarrass the both of us. Haven't they taught you to hear every side an issue at that damn temple I sacrificed you too?" He snapped.

Kimiko could make no reply, not even in response to the insult thrown at her home. Yes, Kimiko's eyes narrowed, that was her home as this place lost that role a long time ago. It may not have even had that role in the first place, Kimiko mused, as the first home she could remember with any clarity was Chase's citadel. For a brief, nonsensical moment she amusedly pondered just what the boys would have said had they found out upon their first invasion of the palace that she knew exactly where she was going. It had been rather strange to pretend to be lost in her childhood home.

"Well?" The tentative improvement the mental diversion had on Kimiko's mind vanished as an increasingly irate Toshiro brought her out of her musings.

"Well what?" She snapped, although her voice was not nearly as voluminous. For her effort, some of the guests had already drown bored of the drama unfolding, choosing instead to go back to their own trivial dealings with one another or resume waltzing to the recently continued music. A few, however, were still quite keen on sinking their claws into some fresh society gossip and were slowly making their way towards the arguing duo, feigning some desire to get a drink or converse with a distant partner as an excuse to creep towards their destination, to the ignorance of both father and daughter who had more important matters to tend to.

"Do you want to hear the explanation or not?" Toshiro asked impatiently.

"No dad, lets just sit here and exchange some passive aggressive pleasantries." Kimiko bit out with an acidic sort of sarcasm.

"Perhaps if you learned to reign in that violent temper of yours I might consider having a proper adult conversation with you." Toshiro replied, casing Kimiko to bristle at being scolded like a child.

"Fine." She tersely but evenly, "I'm calm. Now explain." Toshiro wasn't convinced but decided to take what he could get. He exhaled loudly and opened his mouth, but Kimiko interrupted before he could get a word in, causing him to snap shut in irritation.

"I think I know why you need a man in the family."

"No you don't"

"I think I do."

"Kenji has nothing to do with this."

Kimiko blinked. What?

"But Chase said-"

"Chase was lying."

"Really?" She asked doubtfully, "Because he seemed pretty uncomfortable about the whole think, that could have been the whole choking thing at the end though." Toshiro's visible wince at the end of the sentence caught Kimiko's attention and perked her curiosity.

"The lemons right?" Toshiro replied, his frown deepening.

"Yeah, that's strange isn't it? Someone like him having an allergy like that." Kimiko said jokingly. Toshiro jumped on the opportunity.

"Since his discomfort was caused by his allergy, you should be more convinced that he was lying."

"Well why would he tell me the truth? I see no reason why my marriage prospects would fit into any scheme of his."

"Because he can't." Toshiro replied solemnly to her inquiry, making the situation more bewildering for Kimiko.

"Why not?" Kimiko asked, her curiosity obvious.

"Because he just can't!" Toshiro snapped. "Just be satisfied with that." Kimiko frowned and was about to open her mouth to get some answers before an explosion ripped through the room. Dust and smoke intermingled with the screams and dashing footfalls of terrified guests. After shooting out of her chair, Kimiko pushed her coughing father to crouch behind the shelter of the fallen table beside them and raced towards the source of the commotion, her hands glowing red with her element.

Her answers would have to wait.

 

Spring rain trickled steadily down the roof of the Xiaolin temple; droplets pattered the ground and an aquatic symphony that echoed throughout the courtyard. A giant statue of the grand master Dashi sat solemnly amongst the downpour. He sat tall and proud, like a ten-foot king with his subjects. However his face, carved with a smooth softness, conveyed nothing but the peaceful contemplation of enlightenment. His sharp yet soft gaze was fixed permanently on the courtyard before him, assessing any who happened to walk by. The current object of his stare sat in the center of the marble square, in an exact mime of the grand one before him. He sat cross-legged, breathing deeply with his eyes closed of to the rest of the world. Nothing was acknowledged, not the sting of cold rain, nor the distant rumble of thunder as the master sat in deep meditation. His concentration was snapped, however, as urgent footfalls echoed towards him, requiring his immediate attention.

"Master Fung."

Said man opened his eyes, peering u at the messenger before him along with the letter clutched firmly in his hand. Master Fung bent his head in acknowledgment, sending the unspoken request to continue.

"A letter has arrived for you sir." The man replied, holding out the envelope in his hand. Master Fung rose to the man's height and calmly took the letter from him.

"Thank You." He replied, smiling kindly, a silent queue for the younger monk to take his leave. The messenger heeded, but not before taking one last glance at the letter with a spark of hesitant curiosity that only one like Master Fung would have been able to catch. After that split second he took his leave, his footfalls disappearing into the rain. Frowning, Master Fung moved over to an overhang to properly read the letter. As he walked he glanced down at the front of the enveloped and narrowed his eyes, coming to an abrupt halt under the shelter.

The bold chrysanthemum surrounded by a hexagon was a symbol he knew well.

Master Fung fingered at the paper, gently tearing an opening and gently sliding out the letter within. Unfolding it he began to read and sucked in a breath.

Esteemed Master Fung,

We have been made aware of the excellent progress the young dragons under your care have made. While we are immensely satisfied with all four monks the female, Miss Tohomiko Kimiko, has reached the point where our attention is required. We shall be sending a representative in the coming days in order to discuss her future prospects.

The Grand Xiaolin Council.

 

"Chaa-Kun?

"Yes?"

"How long is forever?"

"A very long time."

"You live forever right?"

A chuckle.

"Yes."

"Are you lonely."

A gentle squeeze upon a tiny hand.

"I'm with you aren't I? So no."

A hard squeeze upon a larger hand.

"Then I'll become like you and stay with you forever!"

A sad smile.

"Do you know how long forever is Kimiko?"

A giggle.

"A very long time!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty violent so if your squeamish in the gore department don't say I didn't warn you. Believe or not graphic horror is actually what all of my original fiction is. Its my favorite thing to write and my specialty and well….. erm….. Its graphic okay, take my word for it.

As Kimiko ran to the source of the chaos she couldn't tell if the burning smell was coming from her hands or the flesh of the victims that had been burned to a cinder. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out and she tried to ignore the sight of the blackened shriveled corpses littering the floor as she passed, their eyeless faces contorted into their last moments of agony. She wasn't used to death, had never been exposed to the level of violence before her. This was a far cry form the playground antics of a showdown. The terror of it sent a burst of adrenaline through her veins and she pushed on through the blinding smoke that had filled the ballroom. Those that weren't burned alive where writhing on the floor, suffocating in the smoke of the flame she assumed was raging just ahead of her. She was lucky that fire was her element, leaving her resistant to most of its effects, including the black smoke that was choking the life out of others. She strained her eyes through the blackness, trying to find her way. Her ears were strained by the screams around her.

Suddenly a sound of pure agony ripped through the air nearby and Kimiko barely had time to doge to the side as a women rushed past her, flailing widely and completely on fire. Kimiko felt the heat on her skin as the woman passed by, screeching her entire life away. In the split second it took for her to pass Kimiko could smell the burning of meat, could see the flesh melting of the woman's bones, leaving a trail of gooey flesh in her wake, a rather significant pile of which fell right at Kimiko's shoes. She stood there frozen as the woman disappeared from sight, the distinct thump of a tumbling body sounding only moments later.

It when unnoticed by Kimiko who stood frozen, her wide eyes focused on the pile of flesh left at her feet. She could only stare at the smoking, sizzling gelatinous pile. A fingernail stuck proudly upright at the peak of the hill. Next to it lay the glittering engagement ring that Anna had excitedly presented to her mere hours ago.

Ba-dump.

Her heart raged in her chest, seemingly trying to escape from its prison.

Ba-dump.

The screams around her began to mesh into a garbled sloshing in her eardrums, soon to be replaced by a piercing ring.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

He eyelids stretched painfully wide and her pupils dilated, the surroundings beginning to haze around the pile of corpse that remained in painfully sharp focus.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Badump.

Her stomach clenched and she fought the urge to empty it, but her labored breathing made it surprisingly difficult.

Ba-dumpBa-dumpBa-dump.

A piercing inhuman roar raged through the room and Kimiko couldn't tell if it shook the building or just made her knees wobble. She wanted to run away, far away from whatever did this but the warrior within her refused to abandon these innocents to their fate. The fear and the bravery were equally matched so the woman neither ran away from the screech of the ghoul nor towards. Rather, she remained stuck, her legs frozen in place, shaking from both fear and the rush of sudden violence. She was overloaded.

Another explosion rippled through the air followed by the strangled cries of the guests followed by another roar distinct form the first, and she could hear the rest of the windows shatter. Something else was here. Kimiko sucked in a strangled breath that turned into a sort of crooked cry due to the smoke.

She wanted to move, wanted so badly to run into the fray but the terror kept her away. It made her absolutely furious. She slammed her eyes shut and attempted to calm her raging heart. She breathed gasping, ragged breaths and tightened her shaking hand. A succession of loud crashes chorused trough the room. A final roar raged through the area along with the loudest thump she had ever heard in her life and Kimiko made her decision amongst the terrified screams.

The Xiaolin don't abandon innocents.

With that final thought firmly planted in her mind she exhaled forcefully, her eyes flying open as if recoiled by tight springs. She clenched her fists and tightened her legs before taking of in a sprint towards the source of the chaos, keeping the adrenaline pumping so as to disable her mind from wavering.

Kimiko's skirts coiled around her legs, the ends of the fabric catching on mangled corpses as she passed. She stopped abruptly before grasping the cloth in her hands and forcefully ripping a hefty chunk from the priceless gown and tossing it aside. The train of fabric fluttered softly to the ground, blending amongst the smeared blood on the pristine marble flooring. Her sequined silver heels soon followed, landing with a cluck, glittering beautifully next to its abandoned comrade. Her legs now free from their prison, Kimiko resumed her speedy trek towards the intended destination. The screams began to die down as the last of the survivors managed to exit the area. All that remained was a pounding noise that sounded like a T-rex sprinting for its life, a sound that was headed directly at her. She didn't think about it. As the windows had been smashed visibility was steadily improving and she quickly made out a huge shape amongst the haze of the clearing smoke.

Obviously this was the perpetrator and it was so huge that she couldn't afford to worry about it lest her determination waver. The shadow was sprinting at a remarkable speed and she could make out its arms flailing wildly as it ran rather clumsily in her direction. It almost looked like a jumbo version of the terrified partygoers that had just recently vacated the scene.

It got closer and closer and Kimiko crouched into a fighting stance, with flames suddenly surrounding her hands. Finally the smoke cleared ad the creature was close enough to see. It was truly horrifying. It was some sort of cross between a giant and a troll with red, leathery skin and bulging, angry, bloody eyes. Its mouth was set in a permanent snarl, its lips so heavy that its own jaw could barely support it, revealing a row of large but eerily human like teeth on display, She could see bits of bloody fabric, making it gruesomely obvious that there had been people in that mouth. The most shocking thing, however, was its body. Jutting from the wrinkled flesh were plates of gold and silver, with beautiful black swirls decorating the surface. It was a rather surreal yet terrifying combination of cruel savagery and metallic beauty.

But despite its horrifying appearance, the creature looked absolutely terrified.

The creature barreled towards her but froze at her feet. Regardless, Kimiko prepared to launch one of her fire attacks when a dark shape appeared above the head of the creature, the cold glint of steal shining as the blade landed atop the head and slid town, slicing through the creature like a brick of cheese. She heard the clang of the sword as it hit the ground between the monsters feet before a pair of sandaled feet touched down behind. The creature gargled for a moment before it fell towards her and split apart with one end on either side of her. She shut her eyes as a she felt the spray of liquid, becoming drenched in the blood of the now dead creature.

"A little late to the party, Kimiko."

She opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice to see Chase Young in all his armored glory with a katana in one hand and covered in almost as much crimson as Kimiko. She scowled as he graced her with one of his signature smirks. His eyes looked down for a moment before shooting back up to her face rather quickly, his lips tightened a bit but retained the sarcastic smile.

"How the hell did you find out about this so fast?" She asked, eyeing his increasingly amused expression. The smile dropped, however, at her question.

"It's strange, actually," he said after a moment, looking at the mangled creature and furrowing his brows. "I felt a shen gong wu activating and teleported here to retrieve it before everyone else got here but found this thing instead."

"Well aren't you the hero." Kimiko bit sarcastically. Chase glared at her.

"It is my best friend's event after all. It wasn't like you two were in danger or anything." He shot back with an equal amount of sarcasm. Kimiko looked down with a bit of guilt and a bit of something else.

"You were worried about me?" She asked softly. The air got awkward suddenly and Chase looked away for a moment.

He mumbled something inaudible before looking back at her, the amusement once again written on his face as he gave her a once over.

"You should get cleaned up before everyone else arrives looking for this nonexistent wu."

The deliberate dodge was obvious but Kimiko didn't feel like pushing it.

"I'm fine, it's not a big deal." She replied, a bit irritated. Chase scowled.

"Don't be stubborn." He replied softly before taking hold of her wrist.

She could feel the heat of his hand through the glove as he dragged her to one of the doors. She tried to yank her hand free as they reached one of he many hotel hallways but his grip was unrelenting and Kimiko gave up, choosing to stare at the red and gold carpet as he led her around like a child, like he used to when she lived with him, when she was scared and wanted her Chaa-kun to take her away from her distress. He would always rub his thumb softly on her wrist in reassurance. She remembered him doing it when they left the funeral home all those years ago, one of the few memories she had of that early age. She blushed.

He was doing it now.

She looked at him questioningly but his face remained forward. They stopped at the first random door in the hallway and Chase kicked it open, the wood splintering slightly.

"You shouldn't damage property." Kimiko said, trying to lessen the tension she felt.

Chase looked at her with a smirk and a glimmer in his golden eyes.

"They can live with it." he said before unceremoniously shoving her in the hotel room. She stumbled a bit before turning around and glaring. His eyes glittered in amusement once again.

"I'll wait outside." He said and Kimiko huffed. He grasped the handle and turned to look at her, a toothy green on his face.

"Nice panties, by the way. Ribbons are my favorite."

Kimiko's eyes widened before looking down to find that the entire bottom front of her dress was missing, completely on display where her rather flashy white lacey panties adorned with pretty blue ribbons. Her face, neck, and shoulders turned absolutely scarlet and Chase laughed as she let out a rather undignified yelp before slamming the door in his face. She slammed her back against the door, her heart hammering wildly.

She wasn't sure if its erratic behavior was due to the embarrassment she felt or the briefest spark of absolute lust she saw hiding in Chase's golden eyes.

 

A sob.

"I don't want you to leave!"

"It's for the best Kimiko."

A tight hug.

"Will I see you again?"

A bitter smile.

"I fear that the next time you see me you'll hate me greatly."

A chocked gasp

"I could never hate you Chaa-kun, never ever!"

"No matter what?"

"No matter what!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kimiko stared at the door, her lips pursed tightly together and her face covered in a red flush. She felt absolutely ridiculous. Here she was half naked and drenched in the blood of a monster that had killed dozens of people and she was caught on the stare Chase had given her before shutting the door. It was the type of look that she knew well. She could see it in the gazes of many of the men she came across and even from a few of the monks at the temple. She had seen it flash though Raimundo's eyes on more than one occasion. She was well acquainted with looks of lust. She had just never seen it on Chase. Had never seen it, or never noticed. She wondered if he found her as attractive as all those others did. Embarrassingly enough it was something she thought about often as she blossomed into womanhood and a very small part of her, a part whose existence she persistently ignored, hoped that he did.

The loud wail of a fire engine pushing through the window tore her from her thoughts. Kimiko shook her head, lightly striking it with her palms. She flinched as her hand slid against her face due to the slickness of the blood that coated her skin. She stared at her hands, looked at the red splotching her palms and the brown underneath her fingernails and shivered.

This needed to come off.

She glanced around the dim hotel room, spotting the bathroom next to her. She quietly crossed the threshold, a chill running through her as her bare feet touched the cool white tile. She stopped before the sink and took in her appearance in the mirror. If she were honest with herself, she looked like absolute crap. The blood all over her made her look like some kind of fancy demon. Despite the blood, the glimmer of her diamond earrings was prominent, although it was a crimson glow. Her once beautifully styled air was now a ragged mess, half of the up do now sitting lopsided on her shoulder, the rest a tangled mess of ebony locks. Kimiko scoffed and brutally undid her hair, the locks falling in a curtain around her shoulders. It stuck to her shoulders and she was reminded of the sticky blood that resided there. A hair tie sitting innocently on the counter solved the issue and Kimiko tied her hair into a ponytail, the end of which tickled her lower back.

Next came the blood, and if she had to look at the sticky substance on her face and arms one more time she was liable to throw up. She huffed loudly and rubbed her arms before urgently turning the handles of the sink. After a painfully long moment the water began to steam and she buried her hands in the porcelain bowl. The water was scalding but the feeling helped her forget that she was washing of the remains of people she had been talking to only minutes ago, along with the monster that killed them. She scrubbed her arms vigorously before cupping the pink water in her hands and splashing it on her face. She sighed in relief at the feel of hot water sliding across her skin, washing away the horrors she had faced. When she looked back at herself the illusion of purity was shattered as a good portion of the blood remained. It was diminished, the worst of it washed away, bit her skin still had a red tinge to it. She didn't have time for a full scrub down so she would have to be satisfied. Kimiko grabbed a towel from a rack over the toilet and patted her face dry, the white fabric becoming tinged pink with the stubborn fluid. She rubbed her arms, which only smeared the remains of blood around her skin. She was dry though, and somewhat clean, although her dress remained permanently stained.

"Are you taking a nap in there or what?" Chase's lightly irritated voice rang through the door, causing Kimiko to jump. She honestly hadn't expected him to still be at the door, she thought he would just leave her to her own devices. She was surprised and a bit happy at the fact, although she stubbornly insisted that the feeling was merely due to the relief at not being on her own rather than the fact that Chase cared enough to stay.

"I'm almost done!" Kimiko snapped, "Nobody asked you to wait for me." She added.

The door was silent and Kimiko wondered if he had left, but it was not the case as his voice softly rung through the door moments later.

"Yes they did, just not aloud." Kimiko had nothing to say to that. She suddenly realized that before Chase had shown up she had been on the verge of a complete meltdown. If she had had to kill that monster herself, had to deal with the aftermath and the burned and mangled corpses littering the floor, she honestly would have broken down completely. For just a brief moment, Chase had been her Chaa-kun again, holding her hand and giving her a solid body to lean on. Or maybe, She realized, he hadn't been Chaa-kun at all, had morphed into something else entirely. It was a feeling that made her heart beat in a way that was far form the brotherly affection she had once felt for him. Seeing that lustful look in his eyes, and the reaction she had towards his appraisal seemed to confirm that something else had formed between them when they had become enemies, when she was forced to cast aside Chaa-kun and see Chase Young, to no longer see the elder brother who raised and cared for her and instead see a male, a very attractive male at that. It was a revelation that she honestly didn't want to address. First of all it was highly inappropriate, given the fact that he was Heylin. Not to mention that such emotions were greatly frowned upon by the monks of the Xiaolin. It was a messy situation that could easily be avoided. She would ignore it, as she had been subconsciously doing for quite a while now.

"Could we perhaps pick up the pace a bit?" Chase's impatient voice sounded through the door.

"I'm coming, geez." Kimiko replied, walking briskly to the door. On her way she walked past a floor length mirror and glanced at herself out of the corner of her eye. She froze, realizing she had completely forgotten the tattered state of her dress. She blushed at the thought of Chase seeing her once again and wondered if he would look at her with the same desire she had seen moments earlier. The thought didn't last long as she smacked the side of her head.

'Don't be foolish Kimiko.'

Kimiko spun around, debating, before spotting a dresser on the far end of the room. She approached it and opened the door, the flat screen on top of it rattling with the force of her tug. She stared at its contents, eyeing a pair of spandex shorts. She hesitated for a moment, the Xiaolin inside of her reluctant to steal from someone's belongings. She sucked it up though, as she deemed the situation dire enough for someone to miss a simple piece of spandex. Kimiko snatched the shorts before she could change her mind and quickly put them on. She once again went to the door. She took a deep breath before it before grasping the handle and flinging it open, the wooden splinters on the edge scraping against the wall.

It had been quite a day, Chase thought sourly as he waited for Kimiko in the hallway. It had already been bad enough that the banquet had even taken place. Toshiro had told him of his plans to marry Kimiko off the night before the event and the role that he desired Chase to have by her side for the evening. Chase had become instantly enraged at the prospect but any tirade that had been about to spew forth had been immediately shut down when Toshiro explained himself.

 

Flashback:

"It is the only way I can think of to save her from the claws of the elders." Toshiro said calmly, seated behind his desk in his expansive company office. Chase, who had shot up from his own chair across from Toshiro after hearing his best friend's announcement was now shocked into a stupor. His surprise lasted for only a moment though and his face became grave.

"How do you know about that?" He asked, wincing as his throat began to burn.

"Someone told me." Toshiro replied, the worry he had been trying to hide coming to the service.

"Who?" Chase growled, slamming his hands onto the desk. If someone was trying to manipulate his best friend the there would be hell to pay. Toshiro seemed to read his thoughts and shook his head.

"He had only good intentions I can assure you," Toshiro reassured. "But he forbid me from telling anyone who he was."

"Even me?" Chase growled.

"Especially you. He mentioned your name specifically." Toshiro replied.

"Do you…" Chase began and inhaled a raspy breath as his throat became more enflamed. "Do you know about…" Chase slammed his eyes shut and suppressed the cough that was fighting its way out.

"Yes." Toshiro replied sadly, "He told me everything. I'm so sorry Chase. I had no idea."

Chase waved his hand dismissively, not wanting to bring up the subject both due to the pain of his throat and the memories it conjured.

"It's not your fault. Just don't talk about it directly and I'll be fine." Chase croaked, his voice becoming more and more stained as more words left his mouth.

"I'll give you a second." Toshiro said worriedly. Chase waved his hand in gratitude and sat back down. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, trying to meditate the pain away. Chase took this moment to ponder just who this mysterious informant could be. It couldn't possibly be any of the monks, Fung, or even Guan. None of them knew about the secret behind a Xiaolin marriage, although he was sure Fung and Guan had some suspicions. There was the possibility that it was Dojo but Chase soon dismissed the idea, as the dragon wouldn't have had the time to reach Toshiro undetected. Besides, the dragon likely had his hands full trying to delay Kimiko's eligibility. Dojo did what he could from the inside. Was there another person like himself? Another defector whom had discovered the truth and managed to evade the wrath of the council? That was the most likely possibility and something that Chase would look into later. Right now he needed to talk Toshiro out of this idiotic scheme of his. As the last of the pain receded, Chase spoke.

"Your solution is ridiculous."

"Is it really Chase?" Toshiro replied doubtfully. "It will get her out of the temple without disgrace and there would be nothing the council could do about it."

"She'll be unhappy," Chase replied. "Its worthless if she is unhappy." He shook his head. He was honestly surprised Toshiro was even talking like this. Usually his daughter's happiness trumped all and he was normally just as adverse as Chase to the many suitors that approached him concerning Kimiko. It was either desperation or something else entirely. Regardless, Chase would not let Kimiko would not be pushed around like some pawn, no matter how good the intentions. He would do anything in his power to stop it, even if it meant making an enemy out of Toshiro.

"I'm sure she could find a perfectly suitable gentleman, not to mention the fact that no fortune hunter or poor character would be able to get past you." Toshiro continued to reason. Chase was simply flabbergasted. How could he be talking like this? Like his child was just some object.

"You really want her to have a husband who would never lover her, whom she would likely find difficult to love in return?" He replied, his voice rising. Toshiro smiled then and Chase grew wary.

"Well then why don't you just marry her then?"

So that was his game was it?

"That's impossible and you know it." Chase replied automatically. Toshiro gave him a serious look, his eyes boring into Chase's.

"I know you've fallen in love with her Chase, I knew you would when she grew up which is why I made that proposal all those years ago."

Chase ran his hand throw his hair and huffed out a lough.

"It never ceases to amaze how well you can see through me." Toshiro smiled.

"I wouldn't dare call myself your best friend if I couldn't."

"Indeed." Chase chuckled.

"She loves you too, you know. She just doesn't see it yet." Toshiro said after a moment and Chase's eyes darkened, his look the closest thing to sadness someone like him could have.

"I know." He replied quietly, "I've seen the way she looks at me even if she doesn't realize it herself."

"Then I don't see what the problem is." Toshiro said matter of factly.

"I'm Heylin, Toshiro, have you forgotten? She would be absolutely disgraced. It would break her heart to bear the hatred of the other monks."

"Have a little but faith in them Chase." Toshiro replied, but Chase shook his head.

"I just can't risk it."

"Well then we don't have any other choice." Toshiro said sadly. "It both pains and angers me that Kimiko has no other options." Chase could see Toshiro clench his fist, his knuckles turning white.

"I think this is a foolish plan."

"And I think you only hate it because the thought of her with anyone else fills you with jealousy." Toshiro replied, hitting the nail on the head.

Chase said nothing, only glowering at his friend menacingly. Toshiro was not affected in the slightest and continued.

"I'm going to explain the situation to her Chase, because you can't and I know how desperately you want to warn her." Chase felt a rush of relief that at the very least Kimiko wouldn't be herded around like an animal. She would have a choice, albeit a limited one.

"I'll tell her." Toshiro said resolutely. "Even if I get killed for it."

"Nobody is going to lay a finger on you." Chase replied, his voice a dangerous growl. Toshiro smiled brightly.

"Of course. I trust you with my life, and with Kimiko's."

"I'll let you do this." Chase acquiesced, "But she will be told."

"Of course."

 

That hadn't happened, Toshiro had told him so when Chase found him huddled under a table after he arrived to the ballroom a second time. When he took in the scene he immediately panicked and his paranoid mind thought that perhaps the Council had found out about Toshiro's knowledge and were trying to assassinate him. Toshiro frantically told him that Kimiko had run directly into the fray, only increasing Chase's worry. He immediately teleported Toshiro to his Citadel, snatched his favorite Katana and returned to the ballroom. His suspicions of an assassination were thankfully proven wrong when he saw the monster. Whatever it had been it certainly was no assassin as it was killing far to many people and causing much too large of a scene. He engaged the creature, which fled immediately after Chase belted out a draconic roar that shattered the windows. He quickly caught up, however, and sliced the creature in two. It was odd really, as it had let out energy that would normally be associated with Wu activation and there was no one around controlling the wild beast, at least he hadn't detected anyone. But at the time Chase couldn't dwell on it as he had immediately caught sight of Kimiko.

She had been standing amongst the monster's remains, looking like she would fall apart at any moment. He resisted the urge to embrace her, choosing instead to veil his concerns with the usual taunts. He hadn't noticed her dress at first, until he made sweep of her body to make sure she was unharmed. She looked like a wild woman and not in a way that was unattractive. He was both amused at the haphazard way she had tried to free her limbs and uncomfortable at the sudden wave of desire that washed through him at the sight of her long creamy legs and her rather risqué choice of undergarments. In the past couple of months he had often thought about those legs, or more specifically how it would feel to have them wrapped around his waist and how smooth the skin of her thigh would be under the grip of his hand. He quickly and harshly beat the thought from his mind and snatched her wrist, intent on getting her some cloths. As he led her down the hall, Chase realized she was shaking and rubbed his thumb along her wrist in an attempt to calm her. He used to do it when she was a child and it seemed to work for the moment. He knew that he needed to get her out of here before the monks showed up. The attack set him on edge and he was wary of her returning to the temple without her first being informed of what was going on. After she cleaned up he would take her back to the citadel and let Toshiro speak to her. He would then leave her to decide her own path, not that she had many choices.

It was either Marriage or Death at the hands of the Xiaolin. A part of Chase was absolutely terrified that she would choose the latter. But no matter what she chose, he would loose her forever.

 

"Chaa-Kun I wanna do what you do!"

A raised eyebrow.

"And just what is that Kimiko?"

An excited and hopeful stare.

"The Kicks and flips!"

A Chuckle

"Very well, I shall teach you, but only enough for you to be able to fight for yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what does this wu do exactly?" Raimundo's voice rang out amongst the gusting wind as the three boys rode atop Dojo's back. The green dragon looked up at the three from his position beneath them. Omi and Clay both looked on with equal amounts of curiosity.

"It is called the Otsoku Blaster." Dojo answered after a moment, "It has the power to shoot blasts of fire, kind of like a flame thrower." The boys seemed satisfied and Omi began to grow excited, his features melting into a smile of delight.

"This wu sounds most exciting." He said with barely concealed enthusiasm.

"Man I can't wait to test this one out! I gotta have first crack at."

"Now hold on partner, I'm sure it'll be much more appropriate if out little spitfire has the fist honors."

Raimundo huffed, obviously not too thrilled at the idea.

"She isn't even here dude! Don't you want to see it?"

"Yes Clay, I think is will be quite the spectacle. I'm sure it can shoot flames up to a hundred feet."

"It can also melt the flesh of your bones." Dojo snapped and the three boys looked at him in shock. It was silent for a moment, the only sound being the gust of wind around them and the fluttering of clothing. The dragon felt instantly guilty for his outburst, especially when Omi's features fell into disappointment.

"You are right dojo, we should not be careless with such objects of power." Omi put his head down and Dojo opened his mouth to apologize before the other two beat him to it.

"Don't worry little felleh, people get excited sometimes." Clay chimed in comfortingly.

"Yeah dude. Plus I'm sure dojo was just exaggerating to teach us a lesson. Right big guy?" Raimundo looked at him jokingly, although his eyes told Dojo that he was accepting the scold and the methods Dojo used to inflict it. The dragon almost wanted to tell him he hadn't been trying to scold in the least, but nonetheless went along with the way out that Raimundo had unwittingly provided to him.

"Of course it was a joke guys. Somebody's gotta keep you disciplined when Master Fung isn't around." Dojo ended this statement with a roll of his eyes ad a smile he had to force his mouth to produce. He knew both him and Fung needed to stop sheltering the monks from the realities of battle. They were good fighters, one of the best the Xiaolin had seen in a long time. The amount of victories they earned in showdowns was unprecedented. The only problem was that there was a difference, a very large difference between the antics of a showdown and a real battle. In a showdown, mistakes would loose you the wu. In battle they would loose you an arm, or worse. They didn't realize that Chase could have snapped their necks ten times over if he had really wanted to.

Before the time of showdowns, The Conflict was full of such battles. Warriors on both sides fought not for trinkets, but for their very lives. It had been a time of blood, death, and sacrifice, with scores of civilians killed in the crossfire.

And then the Wu came along.

Suddenly it wasn't about how many dead lay on each side, but how many of the mystical objects one could acquire. He wasn't sure where they came from at first. He just began sensing them one day, and then Dashi had come to him carrying some kind of scroll holding all of the rules pertaining to these mystical objects. There had been something odd about that day. He could remember Dashi presenting the scroll to him as he sat with Guan and Chase. There was something strange about his eyes, a guilt in them he couldn't understand as Dashi explained that these were ancient objects of untold power and that this scroll, equally ancient, contained all of the rules of engagement regarding their acquisition. It was made by the gods, he had said. Guan had instantly voiced his excitement at having a possible way to make The Conflict move beyond the mindless bloodshed. Dojo could remember Chase narrowing his eyes, staring critically at the scroll clasped in Dashi's hands.

 

Flashback:

"Is that truly from the gods brother?"

Three heads turned to Chase, who had remained seated despite Guan vacating the space next to his in order to gleefully examine the scroll Dashi had shown them. Said monk turned to glare.

"What are you saying brother? This is what we have been waiting for hundreds of years. Finally a way to keep the balance without bloodshed!"

"I wasn't saying it wouldn't do such a thing, I am asking if the object is truly what Dashi says it to be." Chase replied, irritation filling his voice. Dojo hoped this wouldn't turn into another one of their quarrels, but Guan seemed to have different ideas.

"Are you certain you are not merely jealous because brother Dashi was chosen to bestow this gift upon us rather than you." Dojo could see Chase grind his teeth beneath closed lips but he gave the man credit for not loosing his temper. The fact that Chase hadn't lashed out at the comment spoke volumes for his intentions. The monk had genuine doubts, doubts that Dojo was beginning to share.

"My mother would have told me about this."

"You mean the one who was banished from heaven for giving birth to you? The one you haven't spoken too in ten years?" From his expression Dojo could tell Guan had regretted the retort the instant it left his lips but the man had no time to apologize. Chase advanced on him, slamming his hands on the table and rising with a snarl.

"My family has nothing to do with this!" He growled.

"Both of you settle down! This isn't the time for petty quarrels!" Dashi's authoritative voice rang out throughout the room. It shut down the situation and Guan looked at Chase with an apologetic expression.

"I am sorry for insulting you brother, I was merely very excited."

Chase's furious features softened a bit and the man sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I just feel that it is unwise to venture into something we have no idea about."

"Nonsense! Brother Dashi seems to be most confident! I'm sure he knows everything and I'm sure that the things he knows will help keep order in this awful war. The gods would never mislead us. Isn't that right brother?" Dashi smiled, but there was something about it that seemed off to Dojo.

"Of course Guan." The man turned to Chase, an emphatic shine coming over his eyes. "Think of it Chase. No more bloodshed. None of the barbarism like the kind that took your father from you." Everyone else in the room tensed up at the last sentenced but Chase seemed to relent. He slumped his shoulders, looking up at Dashi with a small smile.

"You are right. I had my doubts but I trust you brother." At that split second, a second that only Dojo noticed, Dashi's smile had faltered but he composed himself too quickly for the others to notice. Dashi put a hand on Chase's shoulder.

"This will solve everything brother. Come let us go and examine the scroll together."

"You two go ahead," The three turned to see Dojo. "I have something I want to ask Chase."

Dashi cocked his head to the side but relented. "Well I guess we will see you shortly then?"

"You will." Dojo had the distinct feeling that if the other two hadn't been in the room they would be glaring at one another. Dashi and Guan shuffled out of the room, the larger monk's questions echoing down the hall. Ones they were out of earshot the smile dropped from Chases face, doubt and worry replacing them as he ran a hand through his long hair.

"Dojo, that scroll…"

"I know."

"It's the wrong paper. I know what the Gods write these things on, my mother used it often. That was not it." Chase crossed his arms and huffed as he moved to lean against the window.

"Something is not right here."

"I am over ten thousand years old and I can tell you I have never heard of these Shen Gong Wu, nor have I had this strange ability to sense them." Dojo said and Chase narrowed his eyes.

"There is something behind this." The young monk said, staring out through the window at the mountains. "And I am going to find out what it is."

 

Six months later Chase had joined the Heylin and Dojo never knew how far the man had gotten in his investigations. Things between him and Guan had only gotten worse. And then poor Ming…

"Yo! Earth to Dojo!" The dragon was snapped from his memories at the sound of Raimundo's voice. He must have been ruminating for quite awhile as the boys seemed to have fully recovered from his earlier outburst.

"We almost there dude?"

"We should be touching down in Tokyo soon."

"Tokyo?" Omi asked with excitement. "Perhaps we will run into Kimiko!"

"We might be able to get 'er to come to the showdown with us." Clay replied, he too with an edge of excitement.

"It'll probably be good since this wu will probably be part of her stash. Can't wait to see the thing in action."

If only they knew, Dojo though sourly. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be so eager about the wu if they knew what their continued use would mean for the life of their beloved teammate. Time was running out for her, Dojo knew. This time, though, would be different. He wouldn't let them take her. He was sick and tired of letting those elders do what they pleased. He would do whatever it took to ensure Kimiko's survival. There was hope. Kimiko was strong, perhaps stronger than all the ones who came before her. She had the potential to surpass even her teammates. Kimiko had power.

And she had Chase.

 

Kimiko was powerless. She had opened the door, with no small amount of trepidation, but before she could even get a good look at his face, Chase snatched her wrist in an iron grip. She could feel energy build up inside of him and she realized he was invoking his teleportation spell. Before he could finish, she wrenched her arm out of his grasp; half surprised she managed to do it at all.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Kimiko sputtered, holding the wrist that had been slightly bruised from her escape. A glare came over his handsome face.

"Taking you back to the citadel."

"What!?"

"Must you make such a fuss." He sighed, with no small amount if irritation.

"Yes! Yes I should!"

"Look." Chase sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need you to come with me." Kimiko was incredulous.

"What I need to do is go meet up with my teammates since I am sure their going to arrive any second if what you said about a wu activating was true. Plus, I have to report this to the temple."

"You cannot go back there!" Chase said urgently. The man was making no sense and Kimiko was getting very tired with this entire day. First he treats her like some kind of silly girl needing supervision, then he shamelessly flirts with her and now he was trying to convince her to go back with him! Kimiko had many things she needed to do today and going to Chase's place was definitely not one of them.

"I am going. I have no reason to listen to you." She could tell that last sentence had hurt Chase she could see it in his eyes but the man remained unsettled.

"You are not going back there. " He said and the command behind his voice absolutely infuriated her.

"You have right to order me around! I'm not part of your life any more Chase!" But she wanted to be. Kimiko harshly suppressed the thought. Now was not the time for her buried feelings to come out. He was a Heylin and she shouldn't be associated with him.

"I will always be a part of your life whether you like it or not!" Chase was shouting now and it made her flinch. She knew he was lashing out because he was hurt. She didn't know why. It wasn't like he had even pretended to care after she had turned Xiaolin.

"I don't want to be! Why are you choosing now to care about me!/"

She was screaming now, though she felt ridiculous doing so. There was no reason that this conversation should have evolved into this kind of fight. Something else was between them, something that had apparently picked today to come to the surface Chase racked his hand roughly through his hair and Kimiko could see he was suppressing a snarl.

"I have always cared for you!" He roared and Kimiko was so shocked by his volume that she backed against the wall, staring at him with wide eyes. It was the first time he had ever yelled at her like that and the shock of it made tears come to her eyes. Kimiko wanted to believe him, desperately, but the memory of his abandonment all those years ago still haunted her. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye but Chase seemed to ignore it as his glare drilled holes into her face. It only made more droplets fall, seeing him so thunderous and at her. Whoever this was it wasn't her Chaa-kun and she felt like a fool crying in front of him.

"You're a liar." She said shakily through her tears.

"Am I?" He stalked towards her, slowly.

"You only care about yourself."

"Do I?" He stopped in front of her, so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body, could feel his breath mingling amongst hers. He Smelled like jasmine and blood and it was making her dizzy. She should be terrified, seeing his glowing eyes meeting hers, his bloody face mere inches from her but she couldn't seem so move away. His hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb wiping the tears. She shivered at the contact.

"This is some kind of plot to turn me Heylin." Chase leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. The coldness in his eyes was gone. They now flickered with something else entirely. She couldn't look away from his golden irises. The rubbing of her tears turned into a soft caress.

"You're an idiot." He whispered before his lips touched hers. Kimiko stopped breathing. His mouth caressed hers softly, trying to coax a response. Kimiko thought she had lost her mind for within moments she began to move her lips along his. This seemed to set something off in Chase as he deepened the kiss and pressed her further against the wall. The hand that had been caressing her check moved to the back of her head as he tugged her face impossibly closer to his own. Kimiko responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him closer until she felt the chill of his armor against her breasts. She had no idea what came over her but the sensation of having this man, against her was simply too much to resist. A hot tongue traced the seam of her lips. Shyly, she parted her mouth and shivered when she felt Chase's tongue meet her own. She moaned and Chase smirked against her lips before leaving her mouth to trail kisses down her neck. He nipped at Kimiko's pulse causing her to let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Kimiko wound her hands into his luscious mane and tugged. She felt the rumble of a groan against her neck in response. Kimiko's breath hitched when the hand she hadn't even realized had left the back of her head cupped her breast through the fabric of her dress. His fingertips began teasing her dress down, his other hand moving to caress her inner thigh, fingers tracing upward.

"What happened here!" Raimundo's shout echoed through the closed doors of the dining room down the hall. Suddenly Kimiko felt the wind knock out of her as Chased violently pushed away, the force of it slamming her against the wall. She looked at Chase to find him leaning against the opposite wall with a hand over his mouth. He looked absolutely horrified and the obvious regret in his expression nearly devastated her. It was wrong, Kimiko knew. She should be just as disgusted as Chase apparently was but she just couldn't regret it. The moment his lips had touched her own she knew. She wanted him, had wanted him for some time. That was the feeling she couldn't place before. That was why he wasn't her Chaa-kun anymore. Apparently, she thought dejectedly, the feeling was obviously not mutual. She opened her mouth, if only to stop the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes but the voices from the door stopped her.

"This was the party Kimiko was going to! We must find her!" Omi's voice was tinged with distress. Kimiko stared at the door in horror. Here she was, practically throwing herself at Chase Young while her friends were frantically seeing to her safety. No wonder Chase was so disgusted by her. Kimiko blinked back her tears as she turned to move. She looked at Chase. He was staring at the floor, a turmoil in his eyes that broke her heart.

"I have to go." The crack in her voice made Kimiko feel absolutely pathetic. Chase snapped his gaze to her but Kimiko didn't want to see what she would find there. She whirled around and began walking briskly down the hallway, the air burning her eyes. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her and she was slammed against a cold, armored body.

"I'm sorry." She heard Chase whisper before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

“Here kitty kitty. Get the fishie! You know you want the fishie!”

In any other circumstance, had anyone woken Qin from his rather pleasant nap atop his favorite fountain and proceeded to wave a salmon in is face like Toshiro Tohomiko was doing at the moment the person would have been dead about five minutes ago. Unfortunately, Qin had the feeling that his master would not take kindly to having his best friend mauled for no apparent reason other than a slight insult. And so the fifteen hundred year old Chinese general, master of Chase Young’s cat warriors, resigned himself to having a middle-aged Japanese man crouch in front of him and wave a dead fish in his face. Toshiro didn't seem to notice Qin’s disinterest, he never did whenever he visited. The tiger might have been touched at the “gift” if he weren't sure he had seen it in his master’s fridge the day before.

“Fishies are delicious! Kitties love fishies!” Toshiro’s voice was peppered with sweetness as he cooed at a three hundred pound tiger, who could only lay on the floor, his head resting on his paws and an impassive glaze covering his gaze. The salmon stared at him with its dead marble eyes, the permanent smile on its face almost as wide as the one worn by the cheerful CEO on his knees before him.

This is how the mighty fall.

A crackle of magic caught the attention of both Qin and his tormenter. He recognized his master’s magic instantly and therefore did not leap in front of Toshiro. Qin merely stood up calmly as his master flashed into view, mentally raising an eyebrow at the female body he held in his arms. Lady Kimiko was completely out cold as she slumped lifelessly in his master’s arms, her head leaning into the crook of the warlord’s neck.

“What happened!?” Toshiro shouted in alarm, noting the traces of blood on his daughter and the gallons of it on Chase. The warlord groaned inwardly. A worried Toshiro could be aggravating to deal with. Not to mention he had practically ravished his daughter mere moments ago. That part would have to be glossed over.

“There was a monster.” He merely said. Toshiro ran up to him, putting his hand on Kimiko’s face and turning it gently in search of injuries. “She’s fine.” Chase added.

“Then why is she unconscious?” Toshiro snapped, glaring at him in suspicion.

“There was… a complication.” Chase replied, averting his eyes. Realization donned on the Japanese man’s face.

“You knocked her out didn't you!” He accused incredulously. Had Chase not been holding Kimiko he would have scratched the back of his head.

“She wasn't cooperating.” He replied lamely.

“Wasn't cooperating!? All you had to do was tell her it was urgent!”

Chase fumbled for something to say.

“I… didn't go about it the right way.” Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

“What did you do?” He asked darkly, using that voice of his Chase knew was used when the man was in his ruthless CEO mode. It was always unsettling to see, as the man rarely got riled up enough to warrant it.

“Nothing!” Chase snapped back.

“Its obviously not nothing if she was resisting enough to require knocking out.” He growled, threading his hand through his daughter’s ebony hair. He peered down at her in concern. Her hair shifted from his ministrations, revealing her pale neck. The man’s hand froze in mid stroke. Chase followed his gaze and swore inwardly.

“What the fuck is this?” Toshiro asked shrilly.

“A blemish.” Chase replied uneasily.

“It's a fucking bite mark!” He shouted back.

“Now Toshiro lets just calm dow-“

“Oh my god it’s your fucking bite mark!” The man pointed a finger at Chase in accusation. Many thought Kimiko got her infamous temper from her mother but Chase always knew better. It had been ages since he himself was subjected to his best friends rage an as much as Chase knew he deserved it, the timing was not ideal. He would rather Toshiro chew him out when he wasn't holding the subject of this conversation in his arms

“Put her down! Put her down right now.” He commanded petulantly.

“Let me just put her in her room.” Chase replied.

“Oh no! Your not spending one minute alone with her! Qin!” Toshiro called, pointing at the Tiger who had been slowly edging out of the room. “You take her!” The tiger looked at his master and Toshiro and back again. Chase opened his mouth.

“I can walk just fine you know.”

Both men looked down to see Kimiko wide awake, staring up at the duo blandly with her baby blue eyes.

“Kimiko darling! How long have you been awake?” Toshiro asked, running his fingers more urgently through her hair. Kimiko swatted him away before pressing a hand on Chase’s chest. For the most nonsensical of moments Chase wished he weren’t wearing armor so he could feel the warmth of her palm against his skin. The memory of their kiss was still raw in his mind. It had been the wrong thing to do but he almost didn't regret what had happened. Chase didn't know what had come over him, but the sight of her blue eyes staring at him with fire and the smell of both fear and longing that had radiated from the woman in waves had caused something in him to just snap from all of the pent up frustrations he felt recently after Kimiko blossomed into womanhood, all of the pent up lust.

I know you've fallen in love with her Chase

 

No, Toshiro was wrong. Chase loved Kimiko, but not in the way a man loved a woman. He had agreed with Toshiro at that moment because no matter how close they were he couldn’t tell the man, the father that it was merely lust he felt, exacerbated by the fact that he hadn’t taken a lover for a couple of decades. It had nothing to do with Kimiko, she just happened to be the only attractive woman in his proximity. Had she been anyone else, even a dragon of fire, he would have had no problem having her in his bed. But it was Kimiko. He wouldn't ruin what little bond they had left from the past, even if her proximity set of a fire in his blood he hadn’t felt for many years. Even now it burned as he held her in his arms. He stared at the hand splayed across his chest, ignoring how his mind imagined the two of them naked on his bed, her blue eyes peering at him in lust as her hand nudged him backward.

Stop.

“Are you going to let me down?” Kimiko asked irritably. She began to squirm against him and Chase was suddenly quite thankful he had changed into his armor. She began pushing her palm against his chest and the warlord’s thoughts began to come back with a sizzling force. He tilted down and set her feet on the floor, the feel of his hand brushing her silky thigh sending shivers up his spine. The moment she was free of him Chase took two quick steps back.

“What happened dear?” Toshiro asked, his face scrunched into worry and his hands looking as if they were moments away from locking her in an embrace.

“It’s a long story dad but I’m fine.” She replied, running a hand though her mussed hair. Her eyes shifted to Chase for a brief moment and he could detect the barest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

“Chase handled it.” She finished quietly, shifting her bare feet against the marble floor.

“Not very well apparently.” Toshiro scoffed, sending a scathing glare in his direction.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kimiko replied with a sigh. She turned to the tiger sitting at Toshiro’s feet. “Help me find some clothes Qin.”

“Certainly my lady.” The general answered, turning to walk down the hallway as Kimiko began to move. Her steps were silent as she walked past a sputtering Toshiro. She didn't even glance his way and Chase wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or disturbed that she wouldn’t look at him. He was almost afraid of seeing the hurt he knew was there.

“We need to talk Kimiko.” He called after her, stalking up to Toshiro and grasping his arm before the man could run after her.

“I know.” She replied gravely, her voice roughened with stone. Qin looked over his shoulder as the two walked, meeting Chase’s eyes with worry. He watched Kimiko’s hair flutter as she disappeared behind a corner like a ghost.

“What did you do Chase?” Toshiro asked, his face pale. Chase raked a hand through his hair, glaring into the floor.

“I made a mistake.”

 

“What happened here!?”

Raimundo’s exclamation reverberated through the empty ballroom as he and the rest of the monks stared in shock at the scene before them. When Dojo had finally touched down in front of the hotel where the Wu had been apparently activated they had to fight the throngs of screaming people running through the glass doors of the lobby. The five had rushed in, knowing it was only a matter of time before the authorities came and took over the scene. Dojo was happy they had gotten there before then, as arguing with the police had always been a headache. Since the time of the emperor, officials had always been wary of the Xiaolin and their quest for the Shen Gong Wu. In the age of the modern nation state things had only gotten worse. Today it stemmed from modern society’s general fear of magic, but back in the day it was because of other reasons entirely, reasons whose charred and bloody remains lay scattered all over the marble floors. The sight of so many bodies in one place was something Dojo hadn’t seen in a long time. It reminded him of the men he had seen in battle, who had been burnt to screeching crisps from a breath of his flames and been crunched to a bloody pulp under his razor sharp teeth. They were images he would rather forget.

The monks looked absolutely horrified, as such innocents should be. Clay was white as a sheet and refused to move even as the rest began pursuing the room. Omi held a hand over his mouth as he examined the bodies, his eyes wide. Raimundo was surprisingly calm and after his exclamation he had turned immediately back to Dojo, purposefully not looking at the floor. His hands weren’t shaking like the others but he still wore a rather disturbed grimace.

“Where’s the wu?” He asked.

“How can you even ask that with all these people on the floor!” Omi replied hysterically.

“Their dead Omi, it's a lost cause. We need to find the Wu before whoever did this does.” They wouldn't find it, not in its familiar form at least. Dojo scanned the room, searching for the monster. They were early as the creatures weren’t due to begin appearing for another year or so. Something was speeding their transformation up and Dojo had no idea what. The fact that this was happening so quickly meant that the elders would be acting soon. They were running out of time to save Kimiko. As the dragon scanned the room more urgently something immediately caught his attention, or the lack of something at least.

“I don't think whatever did this is here.” Raimundo said after giving the room his own scan. Dojo narrowed his eyes. The thing obviously wasn't rampaging around the city so someone must have dealt with it.

“Wait guys.” Clays stricken voice echoed through the silence. “Isn’t this the banquet Kimiko was attending?” The other two froze. Omi let out a strangled cry before frantically pacing around the mounds of flesh. Raimundo swore, finally breaking his composure and dashing towards the exit.

“I’ll search for her in the crowd.” He shouted slamming open the ballroom door.

“She’s fine guys.” Dojo yelled back. Raimundo stared at him incredulously, the door swinging on his arm.

“How can we know that!?” Omi snapped.

“If this was her father’s banquet than Chase was probably here.” He replied. Raimundo’s face contorted into rage and he let the door slam shut.

“He did this then!?” Dojo had forgotten the monks knew nothing about the immortal’s relationship with the Tohomiko family. The dragon felt another headache coming on.

“No.” He replied emphatically. A glimmer of something in the middle of the room caught his attention. The dragon slithered closer and found a shining Katana imbedded in the floor, the blade caked in a shimmering blood and the white pearl adorning it’s black hilt stained red.

“This is one of Chase’s blades. Looks like he took care of it.”

“He must have come looking for the Wu as well.” Omi added.

“I don’t care why Chase was here or what he did! I just want to know if Kimiko is alright.” Raimundo growled.

“Chase would never let anything happen to her.” Dojo said. He felt a prickle of Heylin energy that felt like Chase’s teleportation spell. He must have taken Kimiko with him.

“Why the hell would Chase even care?” Raimundo snapped.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about those two.”

Dojo continued eyeing the area around the sword, ignoring the rather loud inquiries from the monks. There would be a time and a place for them to discover Chase and Kimiko’s relationship and that time was not now and he was not the one they would hear it from. Dojo narrowed his eyes as he stared at the lake of blood pooled around the blade. The creature had obviously been slain here but where had it’s remains gone? The monks continued their questions and Dojo ignored them as he yanked the sword from the floor, nearly wincing as the blade screeched against the marble.

“Let’s get back to the temple. The Wu is long gone.”

 

Master Monk Guan sat on a balcony in his temple, over looking the vast mountain ranges around the structure. He remained still and silent, his legs crossed. Not even his eyes fluttered under closed eyelids, despite the strong fall breeze flying through the mountains, heralding the coming winter. He would not be fazed by even the iciest of winds for the monk was a master of meditation, his skill gained from years of experience. Guan was a careful person, refusing to make any decision without reflecting on the consequences, as he was doing now. It had been a habit for the monk ever since Chase Young’s betrayal and the events leading up to it. Guan sorely wished he had been the man he was now fifteen hundred years ago. Perhaps then he wouldn't have fallen so easily for the guiles of the Shen Gong Wu. Perhaps he might have taken his comrade’s words to heart rather than brushing them off. Perhaps Chase would have fared differently had they both teamed up to discover the truth. Perhaps young Ming could have been saved. But these things were all in the past now and nothing could be done for them. As Guan had sworn on that dark day fifteen hundred years ago and as he was reaffirming now, the monk would look toward the future and one day discover the truth of the Shen Gong Wu, what happened to Ming, and why Chase had been silenced after her marriage.

“Master.” A quiet voice in the doorway called his attention. His musings would have to be put on hold. Guan slowly opened his eyes, turning his head towards the meek monk. The boy was a new arrival, sent from another temple. Guan had quite a reputation so the younger monk had been a nervous wreck even speaking to the great master. Guan shot the boy a reassuring smile, although his hazel eyes continued to twinkle with nerves.

“I am sorry to disturb your meditation but there is a man here to see you.” The boy said quietly, wringing his pale hands together. “He said it was a matter of urgency.” 

Guan stood, the kind smile not leaving his face.

“Very well.” He replied amiably, walking though the door and past the other monk

“I showed him to the sitting room.”

“Thank you. You may return to your duties.”

The boy practically glided away from sight down an adjacent hallway as Guan walked through the arch leading to the sitting room. The space was large, with wide open-air windows showing a generous view of misty mountains. A long wooden table surrounded by cushions sat in the middle; a steaming pot of tea had been placed in the center. A tall man stood in front of one of the windows, his back to Guan. He wore a crisp black suit, with one hand in his pants pocket and another holding a steaming up of tea. A breeze ruffled his short blood hair and the man turned towards Guan before the monk could announce himself. The cheerful smile on the stranger’s face was betrayed by the calculating gleam in his cerulean eyes.

“You must be master monk Guan.” The man said, with an American accent different from Clay’s.

“Indeed I am. And you would be?”

“Of course! Where are my manners.” The man reached the table in three long strides, silently placing the teacup on the table as he passed and held his hand out to Guan. The monk took it and was startled at the iron strength in the American’s long aristocratic fingers. The man’s smile widened to a grin that revealed pristine straight teeth.

“Agent Johnson CIA, at your service."

 

Chaa-Kun?

Hmm?

You won't leave me like mommy did right?

Never.

I'll never leave you too!

Sometimes things don't always go the way we want them too.


End file.
